Relatos de una mujer que flota y un hombre que explota
by Tear Hidden
Summary: #KacchakoWeek2018. Relatos con temáticas distintas por la semana Kacchako celebrada en Tumblr. Día 8: Aventuras. (La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo creador.)
1. Prólogo Día 0

**Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día # 0. Días Lluviosos.**

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

.

No hay gran cosa que hacer los días lluviosos.

Normalmente los días lluviosos son asociados con las lágrimas, como si pensaran que allá arriba alguien les llora. Otros, por su lado consideran que los planes del día han sido frustrados y nada más. Sin embargo, no es que a ninguno de los dos les moleste.

—Me ha provocado algo dulce, iré a preparar chocolate ¿si? —la castaña no vacila más y se aleja.

En cambio, Bakugou se acomoda en el sillón de la sala, mientras que esperaba a que llegara su novia.

La lluvia corría por las ventanas dejándolas tan húmedas que hacia invisible lo que fuera el paisaje que daba el departamento. Más tarde llegó Uraraka con dos tazas humeantes a la mano.

—Yo no pedí — refutó el rubio al ver la segunda taza.

Uraraka frunce el ceño.

—¡Vamos! — le anima a aceptar la taza y se la entrega nuevamente, esta vez Bakugou la recibe con mala gana — sé que te gusta, aparte es para aliviarnos del frió que hace de pronto.

Ochako se sentó a su costado, apoyando su cabeza castaña en su hombro y bebe pequeños sorbos de su taza.

—¡Me olvidaba! — menciona exaltada y deja la taza en la mesita de centro para regresar a la cocina.

Al volver tiene una bolsa de malvaviscos. Bakugou sabe que le gusta que acompañen al chocolate.

—El chocolate así sabrá asquerosamente dulce.

—Es delicioso — contradijo la castaña teniendo tanto malvavisco en la taza como en su boca. — No quieres ¿verdad?

No contestó.

—Kacchan — le vuelve a llamar.

—¡¿Qué quieres, cara redonda?!

Ella se acercó a él nuevamente, pero esta vez demasiado cerca. Bakugou no estaba preparado, ya que Uraraka entreabría sus labios muy cerca de sus fosas nasales y de ahí emana el olor a dulce que le parecía tan desagradable. Aun así, no deseaba apartarla.

Tampoco se preparó cuando la castaña le da un beso, que movía sus labios de manera tierna pero atrevida. El sabor que recorría sus bocas era dulce, obviamente, extraño para él porque correspondió el beso sin chistar.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate con malvavisco? — le preguntó nuevamente cuando se separó de él.

—No — responde muy seguro de su respuesta, pero no la miraba directamente. Aquello era una mentira muy descarada.

Uraraka sabia perfectamente que le encantaba y estaba bien que su novio tuviera esa actitud orgullosa. Ochako se recostó esta vez en un costado sin estar pegada a él. Eso le causó alivio a Katsuki debido que muchas veces la cercanía de Uraraka le causaba serios problemas respiratorios.

Uraraka escuchó como caían las gotas a través del vidrio de la ventana y olía el aroma a dulce que penetraba sus narices. Ella pensaba como es que un día considerado como triste, se le hacia tan acogedor.

—Adoro estos días lluviosos, es como una excusa para quedarme en casa contigo — le confiesa — Es muy romántico, ¿Qué opinas?

—Que es una estupidez, maldita cara redonda.

Aunque Bakugou dijera esas cosas, paso su brazo por los hombros de su chica para darle entender que pensaba todo lo contrario. Uravity apoyó su cabeza castaña con la rubia de él.

Se quedan así un buen rato.

Bakugou también adora quedarse con ella en casa. Solo que no solo en los días lluviosos, si no para todo la vida.


	2. Día 1

**Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día #1: Nuevos Comienzos.**

* * *

 **Nuevos Comienzos**

.

Bakugou no planeo en su vida comenzar a _lgo_ con Uraraka y ella no es que no quisiera empezar algo con el rubio, solo que este era muy difícil de tratar.

Por un lado, Bakugou no quería relacionarse con ella ni por error. Uraraka es amiga de Deku, quizás novia y le emputa cualquier cosa que lo lleve directo a la presencia del peliverde. Mientras, Uraraka que era entusiasta y con muchas ganas de conocerle a fondo por su tipo de relación que este habría tenido alguna vez con su amigo Deku —ya que da la casualidad que son los únicos que llaman a Midoriya por ese mote y el cual ella da otro significado—.

Ochako también piensa que el rubio, tal vez, no es del todo mala persona. Reconocía que el joven Bakugou era intimidante, tosco y que el destino la había juntado de manera brusca a él, como siendo su rival en el torneo de combate era a lo que llamarían "mala suerte". Ella tenia miedo en un principio e Izuku se propuso a ayudarla con alguna estrategia, pero ella se decidió a darle frente a Bakugou por cuenta propia. Ella luchó y demostró astucia, inteligencia, perseverancia y valor. A pesar de no salir victoriosa.

En Bakugou las ideas que tenia respecto a ella cambiarían y Uraraka seria una mujer que iba a respetar. Ella cae al suelo sucia, sudorosa y totalmente cansada, pero aun así muestra esa expresión en el rostro tan parecida a la de Deku, esa que a Katsuki le hace correr sangre hirviendo, pero que causa más que nada sorpresa.

Él no la llama por ningún mote ofensivo, como cara redonda o perra. Katsuki pronuncia Uraraka sin rechistar.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos pensó que iban a relacionarse nuevamente. Nadie podía saberlo tampoco. Es más lo que ocurriría después llegaría a oídos sordos de quien los conocía, ya que el presente es cosa de locos.

Empezarían un nuevo inicio, sin dejar de lado ese encuentro. Si no como un digno recuerdo que los marcó. Serian amigos, harían cosas de amigos, saldrían, se divertirían. Ello no se daría tan fácil, por supuesto. Era necesaria la voluntad de cada uno y que uno diera el primer paso para la siguiente aventura a venir. Era Uraraka la mayorias de las veces quien daba esos pasos y era Bakugou que luego de cientos de ruegos insistentes aceptara a hacer lo que sea. Salir en grupo, aunque estuviera Deku o no y así poco a poco el rubio se iba integrando.

Ya sea con sus compañeros de clase o en la vida de la castaña.


	3. Día 2

**EDITADO 12/12/2019.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia es Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día #2: Doméstico.**

 **Esta idea me la cedió, Thxzein, quien se encuentra activa en Wattpad. Me comentó que le gustaría leer su idea y como no se me ocurría mucho más para este día y sobre todo que la idea me pareció lo más preciso para un Kacchako, decidí por tomarla. Es humor, y yo no soy buena con el humor. No soy graciosa. Pero, al menos espero que se disfrute.**

* * *

 **Doméstico**

 **.**

—Este, Kacchan.

Bakugou arruga el ceño ante su apodo menos preferido.

—¡¿Qué diablos, cara redonda?! — le encara, gruñendo.

Sin embargo, Ochako hace poco caso a la reacción del rubio cenizo. Este igual sigue con cara de que algo que cayó mal, mientras la castaña le dice las siguientes cosas.

—Por favor — le pide con ojitos de ángel a los cuales hasta el malhumorado Bakugou no se puede negar — es que necesito ayuda con las labores y no has hecho más que acumular ropa en la semana

Básicamente, le regaño sutilmente. A su manera y el rubio entendió perfectamente. Se resignó y se acercó a su novia con fiereza. Uraraka sin preocupación alguna le espero del otro lado de la sala, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos sin sentido que solía tener el del quirk explosivo.

Este se paró frente de ella, exhalo fuertemente y preguntó resignado.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Ochako sonrió y le indicó: — Bueno, ayúdame sobre todo con la ropa que están en los canastones de la lavandería. Yo me encargaré de limpiar los trastes para poder hacer la comida. ¿Está bien, Kacchan? — terminó con un deje de dulzura que siempre terminaba descolocando a su novio, pero el cual siempre se excusaba dando pequeños gruñidos con desagrado.

—Esta bien — contestó arisco.

—Ya, ya — y Uravity se fue corriendo por una puerta.

Katsuki Bakugou se dirigió hasta la lavanderia. Al llegar buscó con la mirada los dichosos canastones, los cuales se encontraban encima de la lavadora. Deposito ambos en el piso y abrió la puerta de la lavadora, cogió una de los canastones y dejo caer toda la ropa sucia sin preocuparse de que esta fuera blanca o de color. Al estar todo dentro, optó por cerrar la compuerta y buscar el botón de encender. Presionó el botón con sus dedos y esperó.

Bakugou frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

No pasaba nada. El rubio volvió a presionar el botón de encender y nada. Nada pasaba. No podía sentirse mas cabreado. Era un chiste, un pésimo chiste.

—¡¿Por qué no prende?! — volvió a gritar con furia.

Intentó a darle al botón una vez más, la siguiente vez lo hizo con enojo y brusquedad, y repitió la acción frustrándose porque ninguna mierda sucedía. La ropa seguía ahí, tal cual la colocó, asquerosa, y la maquina no daba señal de nada. De N-A-D-A. Katsuki rechinó los dientes, y apretó el botón con mas ímpetu. Apretó todos los botones habidos y por haber en el aparato, pero nada. No ocurría nada. No hacia ningún sonido, no aparecía alguna lucecita ni salía agua por ningún lado. ¿Cómo carajos funcionaban esta porquería? Y la paciencia de Bakugou estaba a muy poco de colapsar. Por lo que, en sus puños, empezaron a nacer pequeñas chispas. Cosa que no era nada bueno. No habia que esperar que la racionalidad ingresara en la mente del cenizo para que su quirk se activara. Este perfectamente actuaba solo y si Katsuki Bakugou se encontraba lo suficiente furioso solo podía ser pensar en una sola cosa: _Bye-bye, artefacto de mierda._

¡BUM!

Explotó.

—Por cierto, Kacchan — llegó al momento para detectar el olor a quemado y apreciar la vista de su nueva lavadora rostizada, y también el rostro de enojo de su _querido_ novio. Abrió los ojos por completo. — pero que…

—¡ESTA MIERDA NO FUNCIONA CARA REDONDA! ¿TE ESTABAS BURLANDO DE MÍ A QUE NO? PUES MIRA QUE LE DI SU MERECIDO.

Katsuki, gruñía, maldecía y gritaba. Todo con el hígado. Uraraka sentía temblar las piernas por el hecho de ver su lavadora hecha barbacoa. Es que tan cabezota podía ser. Sin embargo, en la mente del nombrado Kacchan no entraban razones, no pasaba por su cabeza el porque hace unos momentos la maquina no funcionaba cuando él se le ha mandado a lavar la estúpida ropa. Entonces, al enterarse, no terminaría por procesarlo de completo. No, antes se dejaría llevar por el bochorno, por su maldita estupidez. Explotaría no solo la estúpida lavadora, si no también la casa, él mismo… no por la rabia, si no por la pena.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

Ochako abrió la boca, intento dar un respiro para poder tranquilizarse, y la volvió a cerrar. Buscó las palabras indicadas para hacerle conocer al rubio su pequeño despiste. Su inevitable vergüenza.

—Solo debías de enchufarla.

 **FIN.**


	4. Día 3

**EDITADO: 16/12/2019**

 **Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día # 3 : Reflejo.**

* * *

 **Reflejo**

.

—Eres tonta

Uraraka Ochako pestañeó tantas veces que fue difícil tomar la cuenta. ¿A que se debía eso? Más, no se impresionó que al voltear se encontrara cara a cara con esos ojos rojizos que la mayoría del tiempo destellaban lava, eso debido al carácter explosivo que solía tener el muchacho rubio cenizo quien... la acababa de insultar. Solo que más que molestarse, la incredulidad se apoderó de ella.

—¿Q-que d-dices d-de pronto, Kacchan? — preguntó, intentando ser lo más valiente posible para afrontarlo, pero no era un secreto que la joven se podía sentir muy intimidada por el porte que siempre daba el muchacho. Ese de chico rudo, de mal carácter, que es posible que al menor descuido te mordiera. Es más, siempre hablaba gruñendo como un perro. Si es que se le podía decir "hablar" a sus gritos.

Bakugou frunce el ceño, aun más de lo que estaba hace un momento. Uraraka llega a sudar frió.

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! — le contesta furioso.

Uraraka tiembla, e intenta ver la manera para poder zafarse para el asunto. Katsuki detestaba ese apodo debido a que Deku se lo había puesto, y así como odiaba ese ñoño apodo, odiaba a Deku. Sin embargo lo que más le molestó era otra cosa, pero no era fácil para él saber porque _eso_ le molestaba tanto. Ni tampoco entendía porque precisamente ella estaba tan inmiscuida entre él y su alguna vez amigo de infancia, que ella también utilizara el mote de "Deku" sin ningún problema, como si no fuera nada malo en lo absoluto, dejando de ser el mote humillante que alguna vez pensó. Lo que colmaba la paciencia es que también se dirigiera a él como Kacchan.

Pero, él no venia a hablar de eso, ni explicar porque le jodía tanto eso. Esa cara redonda tampoco debía porque entenderlo. Sin embargo, para la razón que fue a buscarla también le costaba horrores. Se volteó bruscamente, e intentó recomponer la compostura. Ochako le miró extrañada desde donde estaba y pensó que se iria tal cual llegó. Sin embargo eso no fue para nada así.

—Sígueme, y quédate callada.

Volvió a pestañear innumerables veces, y no salia de su estado de shock. Pero llegó a pensar que lo mejor era hacerle caso. ¿A que vendría esa petición? No lo sabia ni se lo imaginaba. Era Bakugou Katsuki una persona bastante curiosa para ella, y en sus días en Yuuei jamás pasaba por su cabeza que él le hablara, o mejor dicho la insultara, pero eso si era algo completamente normal del chico para con todos. Pero le intrigaba, sobre todo en esos momentos en que le pedía _que la_ siguiera. ¿Que se traía entre manos ese chico de despeinado cabello o que tenia que ver en ella en que sabe que? ¿Seria algo que le molestaba? Ochako moría por bombardearle de preguntas si no fuera porque el aura del chico se lo impedía. Lo mejor era acabar esto de la mejor manera. Aunque, por alguna razón, le lastimaba que hace unos momentos nomas el chico dijera que era tonta, porqué o qué, después de todo la actitud que estaba teniendo era seria por así decirlo, por lo que quizás no era del todo un arrebato que tenía si no una verdadera opinión sobre su persona.

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando, Uraraka no se dio cuenta de los pasos que daban fuera de los establecimiento de la escuela y se encontraban en el patio central. Apreció con la mirada unos charcos que decoraban el suelo lo que daba una indicación que no hace mucho había llovido, para ese entonces todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas prestando atención a clases. Recordó de su acompañante y se fijó que este se había alejado hasta uno de ellos que era el más abundante. Ella se acercó, sobre todo cuando este se acuclilló en frente de estos. No entendía que pasaba, que le estaba pasando. ¿Por que miraba tan fijamente aquel estanque? ¿Que tenia que ver ella con eso?

—Uraraka — la llama. La nombrada se sorprende porque haciendo memoria es la primera vez que su compañero la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre eran motes referidos a su cara. Sonrió, inconscientemente. — ¿Que ves ahí?

Al bajar para mirar lo que él decía, solo pudo ver un reflejo de ellos dos mirando el charco. Si antes no entendía nada, ahora menos. Era algo muy extraño. Agudizó la vista para ver si encontraba algo _más_ a lo que podia referirse el muchacho, pero nada, solo se veía a ella como siempre. Con sus grandes ojos mirándose fijamente. Asi que respondió lo más obvio.

—Es un charco.

—¡Se qué mierda es! — gruñó malhumorado y Uraraka retrocedió de manera que cayó sobre su retaguardia. Katsuki aligeró el ceño y le volvió a hablar — Solo, vuélvete a acercar.

Uravity se volvió a acercar a la zona húmeda, que ya pasado los minutos estaba a punto de secarse. Volvió a notar su reflejo, a ella. Era la tercera vez en el día en que parpadeaba en el día y su mente buscaba la respuesta mas rápida para saber que contestar. En todo eso, su compañero no dejaba de observarle ni un segundo, a ella. Uraraka quien tenia unos cachetes gigantes, no evitó sentirse un poco mal al respecto y Katsuki notó esa pequeña desilusión en su mirada.

—Es por eso que eres muy tonta — suspiró.

Uraraka le miró confusa por sus palabras, y Bakugou posó su cachete en su palma, y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier sitio. Si la miraba fijamente no iba a poder decir lo que tenia que decir. — Escuché como hablabas con la rana esa y las otras, decías que eras nada atractiva.

Ochako abrió mucho los ojos, y cualquier cosa que le hubiera gustado decir al respecto se le atascó en la garganta. ¿Bakugou había escuchado esa conversación? Estaba muy nerviosa, pero él joven siguió relatando.

—Las elogiabas a ellas — espetó — Muy tonta — concluyó.

Era increíbles las palabras que acababa de soltar el chico. Era sumamente increíble que fuera él que dijera eso. Uravity se palmó los cachetes entre sus manos, se sintieron calientes debido al pequeño rubor que se había apoderado de su rostro. Observó el charco, se volvió a mirar, para luego mirar a Kachan con una sonrisa. Esta vez no temió en preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kacchan?

Él la miro de soslayo, pensó que ya había quedado claro. Sin embargo, al ver que ella le miraba con esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos, en donde sabia que ella deseaba a millones una respuesta suya, las palabras nacieron sin creer que él era quien las decía. Nadie hubiera creído que él decía aquello, pero lo hizo. A su modo.

—E-res una maldita c-ara redonda m-muy bo-bonita — se atropellaba, gruñía, pero lo decía.

Y Katsuki estaba tan sonrojado como lo estaba ella.

Maldecir no era lo más apropiado, sobre todo si estas tratando de decirle a otra persona que lo consideras guapo. Aunque, se podría decir que cada uno tenia la manera de decir las cosas y Bakugou si que tuvo _su manera_ para decir esas palabras. Esas que la hicieron sonreír tanto por la felicidad que les llegó a causar.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Ahora que lo pienso... ¿por que elegí un charco en vez de un simple espejo? Oh, la gente que ha leído esto pensará que vivo en plena edad media y tengo que ir al lago más cercano a verme la cara... Katsuki quiso ser original ¿ok? En fin, a eso espero que les haya gustado el día. Agradezco infinitamente a Kei Hinamaru, por tus reviews y por todo. ¡Hasta mañana!**


	5. Día 4

**Boku no Hero Academia es Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día # 4: Estrellas**

* * *

 **Estrellas**

* * *

.

—Entonces, ¿solo un minuto?

—Lo que sea — gruño y a Uraraka los mofletes se le alegraron.

Ella agarra del brazo a su novio y salen rápidamente de la puerta de su apartamento, junto a una linterna para iluminar el camino. Hay personas afuera, como pensó y varias yendo a la misma dirección a la que ellos se dirigían porque era simplemente inevitable no sentirse atraído a _ello._ Sin embargo, a Uraraka le costó un poco (mucho) convencer a Bakugou para que este cediera. (que por un lado entiende que no es de ese tipo) y por otro lado Ochako moría por tener ese tipo de experiencia, con él, como pareja.

El ascensor no funcionaba, al igual que los demás artefactos a corriente por el corte de luz que hay en toda la ciudad. Pero, eso no era más que una oportunidad que no se podía desaprovechar.

No vivían tan alejados de la azotea del edificio y Uraraka subía cada escalón con un hinco de euforia, mientras que Katsuki le seguía los talones. Al llegar, Uravity que espero impaciente la presencia de su novio, saltó encima suyo mientras que este intentaba equilibrarse un poco para poder caminar con ella sobre él.

Debía de admitir que detestaba ese tipo de actitudes empalagosas Y MUCHO MÁS en público, pero por parte de ella lo podía aguantar.

—Estás muy emocionada ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de especial que se vean un poquito de estrellas, cara redonda?

—Es que esto es diferente — y sintió como ella se soltó de él y se adelantaba. El no apresuro el paso, fue lentamente hasta el punto en donde la joven castaña poso su mirada al cielo, maravillada. — ¿Lo ves Kacchan? Es hermoso.

Este dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección y en su totalidad, era algo maravilloso. El cielo no era como otras noches, que estaba esparcido de estrellas, en donde sea. Le hacia sentir en el fondo una sensación extraña, muy extraña, de esas cuando está a solas con Ochako. La belleza, la pureza, el amor que se adentra en sus pieles.

No se dio cuenta cuando su novia se acerco a él, más que nada, porque se fijo en lo ensimismado que estaba para aprovechar como lo hizo en esa noche de salir. Busco sus dedos entre ello y los entrelazo, ahí pudo sentirla y la apretujó con suavidad, sin ninguna queja.

—¿Te gusta, Kacchan?

—Detesto que me digas así

Eso no tenia nada que ver, pero la verdad es que no quería admitir lo mucho que le gustaba y Ochako acomodó su cabeza avellana sobre su hombro y miraron las estrellas juntos mucho más que un minuto.

 **FIN.**


	6. Día 5

**Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día # 5 : Melodías**

* * *

 **Melodías**

* * *

.

—¿Escuchas eso, Kacchan? — indicó con un dedo a su oído, con el rostro que plasmaba paz y calma. Bakugou la miraba indiferente, en cambio.

—¿Escuchar, qué, Ochako? — espetó, sin querer darle atención a nada. Sin embargo, es que ella no podía quedarse callada.

—Es solo música, alguien está tocando el piano. Es muy bonito. — susurra con dulzura, mientras que subía sus pies al sillón y abrazaba sus piernas. — Que talento, ¿Quién será? ¿Conoces a alguien que ha mudado un piano últimamente? Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

—A quien le importa — chasqueo.

Este al notar que su novia no decía nada en respuesta, le inquieto raramente. Bakugou la vio de un costado y observo una Uraraka que estaba ensimismada, con la música que se escuchaba de fondo. La joven balanceaba su cabeza de aquí y allá, paulatinamente. Con los ojos cerrados y los labios que tarareaban suavemente y en bajo volumen, que se podría decir que solo se escuchaba ella misma, para dar paso a las melodías del piano.

Bakugou creyó por un momento que era hermoso, más allá que en verdad le importara un rábano algún vecino pianista. No, no es que fuera el piano. Era hermosa, su novia, en el sillón, inspirada por la música que sonaba y le daba su toque de elegancia y dulzura que Bakugou jamás pensó que adoraría.

Él se acerco y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón donde estaba ella. Ella lo pudo sentir a su costado, por lo que apoyo su cabeza avellana en su pecho. Bakugou le correspondió el gesto, sin apartarla.

—¿Crees que es bonito? — susurró ella, curiosa.

Bakugou optó por seguir la música, nota por nota y observaba su rostro desde arriba. La avellana sonreía tan dulce como siempre. —Si, se podría decir. No esta tan mal.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **A partir de este día creo que ya se me secó el cerebro. Que se me perdone la poca imaginación y que de música sé tan poco... y Uraraka y Bakugou, mis bebes... De todas formas. Me veo a mi en crisis ya que para el día de mañana no tengo nada, ni para pasado, ni para pasado pasado... *explote* En fin, que alguien me desee el bien y pueda escribir para los últimos tres días que faltan! (sinceramente ya quede sin inspiración, ¡estoy totalmente existencial!) Gracias por pasarte, por tus reviews, por todo y ¡hasta mañana!**


	7. Día 6

**Boku no Hero Academia es Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día # 6 : Confesiones.**

* * *

 **Confesiones**

* * *

 _._

 _¿Qué sucede si te digo que te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto? ¿Me dirías algo en cambio? Como… ¿Qué me quieres tanto, tanto, tanto como yo? ¿O mucho más? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, es que a veces pienso que no lo sientes…_

—Solo, cállate _cara redonda_ — refunfuño el rubio.

Katsuki recostado sobre el sillón, intentando tomar una siesta por la tarde. Pero, la voz de su novia se oía como zumbido. Sin embargo,

—¿Decías algo Kacchan? — preguntó alguien a unos metros de distancia.

Bakugou abre un ojo, los dos de una vez. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta que dividía la sala con las habitaciones y el baño personal. Estaba una Ochako somnolienta con el cabello enmarañado, sobándose los ojos y que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Al parecer aun quería seguir durmiendo.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? — solo pregunta, pero el pensar que se ha vuelto loco no le agrada nada. — ¡¿Qué diablos cara redonda?!

—¡¿Qué cosa! — le responde Uravity — ¿Por qué gritas?

Estaba bien. Sabía que Bakugou, desde que lo conoció que no era del todo alguien que hablara con calma. No era paciente, era más bien agresivo e impulsivo la mayoría de las veces. A pesar de todo eso, lo quería mucho. Era su novia y la convivencia con él, era agradable aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario. Pero, también había veces cree Ochako, que el rubio no hacia más que gastar voz por las puras, como en ese momento.

—Si, dormía un poco — le responde a lo anterior. A lo que Bakugou simplemente refunfuño y Uraraka siente una venita a punto de salirse de su frente. Es que quizás es de los pocos que también la pueden poner así. — venia para acá y te escuche decir algo — lo recuerda.

Bakugou, se acuerda, que un segundo antes la había escuchado y no era broma. Era tan claro como el agua la voz empalagosa que le da grima al oído. Era SU VOZ. Es que no pudo haberse vuelto loco de la nada. Pero, también se acuerda de las palabras dichas por la supuesta voz de Uraraka que eran…

" _¿Qué sucede si te digo que te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto?"_

O quizás no hay que asustarse, si no pensar que se trata solo una jugada a su imaginación, o que Ochako le gastara algún tipo de broma. Solo que era ilógico, porque las marcas en la cara redonda eran la prueba de que acaba de levantarse, al igual que su rostro ya no tan somnoliento debido a que la joven le había dado el pare con anterioridad. Lo suficiente para despertarse.

" _¿Me dirías algo en cambio? Como… ¿Qué me quieres tanto, tanto, tanto como yo? ¿O mucho más? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, es que a veces pienso que no lo sientes… "_

No cave en su mente, que la joven avellana haya sido tan rápida para ir de donde él estaba a donde ella estaba sin que el la sintiera por debajo suyo. Ya que la diferencia de segundos era 1. En un segundo le había preguntado "¿Decías algo Kacchan?" Todo es muy raro.

—Andas muy raro — le hinca al rubio la castaña.

Uravity lo miraba aun con la extrañeza y curiosidad dibujada, mientras que él seguía con sus laberintos en su cabeza y pensó, quizás, que lo mejor seria confesarle o algo así, tal vez, quien sabe. No está seguro que va a hacer en realidad.

—Hey, Ochako — y la aludida levanto una ceja. Decir "Ochako" es porque Bakugou estaba a punto de decirle algo que el considerara serio. En vez de _"Cara redonda"_ o _"Perra",_ era algo muy serio. Mucho más que las veces que solía llamarla por su apellido. Obviamente le hizo caso, porque sus actitudes inusuales la ponía peor que gato.

Luego, Katsuki desvía la mirada. Él torcía los labios, una y otra vez, como si estuviera formulando una oración que no nacía. Que las palabras abortaban en su lengua. La cosa se volvió un espectáculo visual en el momento que en las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de rojo. Eso, de alguna forma era muy tierno, en la mente de Uraraka.

—T-te q-uie-ro — balbucea. Entonces, la joven Uraraka cree haber escuchado lo que escuchó, pero no puede estar segura.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste Bakugou? — le pide que repita.

Sin embargo, al única reacción del rubio fue ponerse rojo ya no solo en las mejillas si no del cuello hasta la punto de los pelos y gritar lo siguiente:

—¡QUE TE QUIERO, MIERDA Y MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS QUE TÚ A MI Y NO ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR ESO ¿ENTENDISTE CARA REDONDA?!, ¡NUNCA!, ¡NI EN MI PUTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.! ¡¿OISTE?! — finalizó con respiración agitada, los oídos sordos y con la vista de las castaña sonrojada.

—Oh ya veo — dice con dulzura mezclada. Dan unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba él y se siente en su regazo. Bakugou puede haber gastados todas sus energías entre pensar y gritar. Ya que no hizo nada, más que sujetarla de la cintura para que no se cayera, pero seguía rojo de la puñetera vergüenza. Ella pegó la frente con la suya y sus ojos rojizos con sus castaños se mezclaron dando un color poco usual — confesar algo así a estas alturas, digo, ya somos novios ¿lo sabes? y sé a cada momento que me quieres, tanto, tanto como yo.

Al final, solo hizo unas muecas.

" _Lo sé, Lo sé"_ piensa, mientras se acomoda con la joven encima de él. _"Entonces estoy loco, y todo por tu culpa"_ pero ya no dijo nada, quizás por como se dijo antes ya estaba con las energías agotadas o tal vez era consciente del acogedor ambiente.

 **FIN.**


	8. Epílogo Día 8

**EDITADO: 11/12/2019.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Día #8: Extra. Aventuras.**

* * *

 **Aventuras**

* * *

.

Echado en su cama, no había nadie más que él que quería evitar el sueño por un rato más. Ya que siente que dentro de poco ya no podrá despertar jamás. Muy sincero pensó, que no volver a despertar era lo más incitante para darse por vencido entre las almohadas, soñar y dar paso a la siguiente vida. Si es que hay una. Después de todo no había nada que lo atara más a esta.

Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de recordar cada una de sus vivencias, todo ese recorrido que lo trajo hasta este mismo instante, en el que Katsuki se siente más cansando que otras veces. Ya no es sencillo moverse por su cuenta y no hay nadie que le eche una mano para volver acomodarlo en su querida cama. Esa cama que antes fue ocupada por una persona más. Era una linda mujer de rechonchos cachetes y sonrisas empalagosas, que no sabe como lo enamoraron perdidamente. Era esa mujer que entrelazabas sus dedos con los suyos y que acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho en las noches de invierno, o de verano. No había excusas para no tenerla pegada como chicle sin importar el clima que sea. Era su compañía un estado perfecto. Muy perfecto, al cual se fue acostumbrando tanto, que terminó por desolarlo en el momento en que ya no pudo disfrutar más del calor de su cuerpo junto al de él. Empezó a sentir frio de pronto.

Ella era tan bonita, podía recordar. Ella, su Ochako, quien poseía ojos chocolatosos que brillaban tanto cada vez que le miraban. Esos cabellos del color de las avellanas que eran tan suaves en contraste de su piel áspera. Esa sonrisita delineada de rosa que le hacia pensar que era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Quizás él no merecía tanta miel, siendo él tan ácido.

Pero, esa relación lo hacia sentir diferente. Lo hacia sentir como si en verdad viviera. Ochako era capaz con su voz de ángel calmar su irritación por cualquier cosa que se viniera de improviso. A ella no tenia que pedirle que se perdiera, no tenia que espantarla. Era con ella todo tan diferente a antes de conocerla y antes de enamorarse. Si es con ella con la cual experimentó tantas, tantas, tantas cosas. No sabe si pudo hacer todo lo que se podía hacer en el mundo en el que ambos vivían, pero si lo suficiente para recordarlas con cariño.

Si hasta viajaron una vez. Si. Era un idea que se le vino en mente una vez que su esposa le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba la idea. A él no le importaba mucho en cuestión. No le hacia ni más ni menos el quedarse en un mismo lugar por toda su vida si lo consideraba, si es que no tenia que ir por obligación a otro sitio fuera de su pequeño pedazo de tierra, más no por querer. Aunque, Ochako logró convencerlo esa vez para poner en bandeja ante los dos unos cuantos ahorros para poder viajar juntos, los dos solos. Al principio ella no estaba segura del todo, porque aquello implicaban más gastos que unos simples pasajes y una estadía en el lugar destinado. Lo sabían. Pero, luego de que Katsuki dijera un par de palabras poco entendibles para cualquier ser humano normal, más no para su querida pareja, la cual sabía que estaba un poco abochornado debido a su falta de tacto para poder decir "Tengo ganas de hacer esto contigo" es que terminó por acceder sin queja alguno y así complaciendo a su enamorado por no tener que decir nada más al respecto.

Al final solo fueron a un lugar en las afueras de Tokyo, para otro sitio como el extranjero eran palabras muy mayores para ellos que con la justas requerían de unos cuantos ahorros para lo extra. Sus trabajos no exigían para sueldos más beneficiosos.

Pero, no es que viajar fuera de sus mayores aventuras. Si no, eran esos momentos en los que podía estar junto a ella, en las buenas o en las malas. Estuvieran en la casa sacudiendo el polvo o mirando la televisión, en las calles paseando o en el supermercado haciendo las compras de la semana. Eran momentos irreemplazables e inolvidables. Era cada segundo a su lado que él terminaba por enmarcar como sus mayores tesoros. Cuando la besaba, la acariciaba, la sentía y le hacia el amor.

Era tan feliz en aquellas épocas en la flor de la vida, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y se hacían ilusiones con el futuro. Ochako quería niños, muchos en realidad. Casi lo dejaba a él en coma por el número que ella deseaba tener, y la cantidad nombres que llegaban a su cabeza, de niños y niñas. Katsuki, por supuesto, también deseaba formar una familia con ella y lo intentaron. Maldición, si lo intentaron. Lo intentaron tantas veces sin obtener resultado alguno. No fue nada agradable para los dos la noticia sobre su incapacidad para concebir. Lloraron, él lloro por tener ese sueño frustrado. Ella pareció vacía por un tiempo y le dolía mucho verla en ese estado. La consoló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en que se conocían, ya que era de las pocas veces en que ella se veía más frágil que cualquiera. Luchó por querer que su fuerza interior resurgiera. No hubo nadie más que él para hacerla recuperar su sonrisa de a pocos. No poder tener hijos no iba a ser una piedra en el camino para impedir su felicidad de otra forma. Porque estaban juntos, eso era lo importante. ¿o no? Estaban juntos en todo.

Estaban para su rutina, los nuevos acontecimientos, para las buenas noches al finalizar el día y los buenos días para la bienvenidas a los nuevos. Juntos, siempre juntos.

Eso, cuando Ochako aun pertenecía a ese mundo.

Él lloró más que nunca, encerrado en su habitación a solas, mil veces más que cuando se enteró que no podían tener hijos. Era su mujer, su mejor amiga y compañera de vida. ¿Cómo la iba a dejar ir? ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que ya no iba a estar mas a su lado? Sin importar que ella tuviera su bonita sonrisa incluso el día de su muerte. Con sus arrugas, su pelo blanquecino, sus ojos cerrados. Es que igual sigue viendo a la hermosa fémina de diecisiete, pero más hermosa. Ochako se fue en paz, al menos eso agradece a la muerte quien se la quitó. Sabía que era la ley de la vida.

Él también iba a partir en cualquier instante, él o ella, cualquiera hubiera sufrido tanto como el otro al estar en su lugar. Pero, quedaba el consuelo de una próxima reunión que era incierta para los ojos de los vivos. Sonrió, ¿seria posible? Porque, ya sentía los alambres de su cuerpo desgarrarse y muchas ganas de cerrar los ojos.

"Ya es suficiente" pensó.

.

.

Detrás de las cortinas de sus parpados, apreció la oscuridad en todo su esplendor y ella brillaba delante de sus ojos, de manera jovial y risueña. Era ella nuevamente. Quizás, lo esperaba, quizás siempre fue el bonito ángel que siempre le dijo que era y le bendecía todas las horas del día desde el día de su partida. Era ella quien seguía tan hermosa como recordaba y le extendía la mano.

No le entristecía la idea de su muerte, porque sabe del lugar de partió no ha dejado más que una casa la cual dejo de ser la misma una vez ella se fue. Pero ya nada importaba, porque se tenían uno frente al otro y se sonreían, se querían, se habían extrañado tanto.

Katsuki se sujeta de su mano la cual ha agarrado y besado millones de veces, en momentos tan felices como melancólicos. Al tocarla siente que hay juventud en él, pero la cual siempre hubo porque su amor por ella jamás envejeció. Solo se hizo mas fuerte, mientras más la extrañaba.

«¿Cómo has estado Kacchan?»

«Tsk, no me gusta que me llames así, cara redonda.»

Son cosas que ellos saben, y no les molesta en lo absoluto. Pues, Ochako ríe genuinamente y Katsuki siente el corazón vibrar porque lo vuelve a sentir. Esas sensaciones que solo su hermosa esposa podía provocarle. Eso no cambia ni en la muerte.

Katsuki Bakugou falleció una madrugada en su cama y sonrió como lo hizo su esposa, Ochako Uraraka, quien falleció años antes. Ellos se van dirigidos por el camino de una nueva parte de su historia. Van en marcha de otras aventuras.

Esas que son inmortales y felices, siempre ellos estando el uno con el otro.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yo no sé como llega a funcionar fanfiction, pero solo digo si es que terminan leyendo cualquiera de las cosas que escribo, luego de cierto tiempo terminan por tener una metamorfosis. Eso no significa que cambio todo por completo, solo lo arreglo, porque yo al releerlo lo siento feo y simple. Entonces con esta colección me pasa, y más porque escribía para el día siguiente. Muy apurada. Era demasiado para mi. De todos los relatos que he escrito para la pareja, es este mi favorito. Esa idea del amor eterno, de nos encontramos en la siguiente vida y aun así nos seguimos amando es de mis preferidos. A parte de estar muy inspirado en una de las obras maestras de Pixar, Up, que es una película que te hace llorar a moco tendido. Como lo dije en su tiempo, a pesar de ser muy estresante el no saber que tener para el siguiente** **día** **, fue muy divertido haber participado para la week. Me gustó idear para esta otp a la cual aprecio mucho, aunque se me hace** **difícil** **trabajar un poco debido a la personalidad del querido Bakugou. Pero... ya. Ya lo hice. Soy muy perfeccionista y estoy segura que estaré re-editando esto hasta que un día lo lea y diga "wow, asi esta genial".** **Así** **, yo me motivo para poder seguir teniendo ese estilo de escritura mas pulcro y crear más. Un GRAN agradecimiento a todos los lindos que han dejado sus hermosos reviews y haya dado favoritos. Me encanta saber que haya quien disfruta de lo que escribo, me hace muy feliz.**


End file.
